Ivo Eggman The Hedgehog
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Eggman tiene un plan: Comprender porque no puede derrotar a la "rata azul" Así que decide intentar comprender, por sus propios medios...


**Advertencia:**

**Ivo "Eggman" The Hedgehog © a Midowko on Deviantart**

**Mizu Blueheart (The Cat) me pertenece así como el fic**

* * *

><p>-¡Ahahaha!- Se escucho la risa del científico resonar en todo el laboratorio<p>

-¿Realmente cree que funcione doctor?- Pregunto Bokkun mientras flotaba alrededor de Eggman

-¡Claro que funcionara! Después de todo, yo soy el doctor Eggman- Exclamo con un a sonrisa orgullosa

Cubot se acerco a Orbot con preocupación -¿Realmente crees que funcione? ¿y si le pasa algo al doctor? –

-No lo se, pero no lo podemos detener- se escucho un metálico suspiro por parte de Orbot

Eggman parecía concentrado mientras construía aquella maquina. Sus robots acompañantes, incluyendo a Metal Sonic –quien se integro poco después de la conversación de Orbot y Cubot- miraban a su creador con cierta preocupación, pues lo que el quería hacer podía dejarle marcas de por vida.

-¡Eggy!- Se escucho una voz chillona que llegaba a toda velocidad hasta el viejo Eggman

-¡Uhg!- Exclamo este al ser tirado en el suelo -¡Maldita Gata! ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- Pregunto airado.

-¡He venido a ver que haces! –La felina se quedo flotando como una burbuja encima del humano, mientras lo veía con una gran sonrisa, emocionada.

-Grr…- Gruño el viejo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado -¿Cómo demonios logras entrar aquí? –

Metal Sonic ni se molesto en ayudar a Eggman, estaban ya todos acostumbrados a las inesperadas visitas de la felina, que no se movió ni un poco.

-Si te lo digo, ya no sería un secreto- Dijo divertida, apartándose de el –Ne, ne ¿Dime que haces?- Pregunto curiosa al ver la enorme maquina frente a ellos

-No te importa, ahora ¡Largo!- Dijo Eggman abrazando posesivamente a su maquina

-¡Pero quiero saber!- Hizo un tierno puchero, luego se dirigió hasta Cubot y Orbot -¿Qué es eso?-

-Lo siento Mizu, pero no estamos autorizados para decirte- Dijeron con la voz temblorosa, recibiendo miradas asesinas por parte de Eggman

-Ohh- Inflo sus mejillas rosadas de forma infantil y frunciendo el ceño –Prometo no decírselo a Sonic, después de todo, igual la destruirán aun sin saber que es- Se cruzo de brazos

Eggman lo pensó un momento, no era la primera vez que ella iba su laboratorio –y nunca se explicaba como era que lograba encontrarlos- y a pesar de ella saber sus planes, cumplía sus promesas de no decir nada –porque sabía que Sonic lo iba a derrotar de todos modos-

-No- contesto finalmente

-¿Eeeh? – Hizo un puchero -¡Oh vamos Eggy! No seas tacaño-

-Te lo diré con una condición – Sonrió

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto curiosa

-Que me traigas una púa de Sonic-

-¿Una púa? ¿Para que? –Pregunto confusa

Eggman rodó lo ojos –Te lo diré cuando vuelvas-

Mizu estaba confusa confusa y con muchas dudas sobre si llevarle la púa a Eggman, así que por temor a que fuese hacer algo a su "hermano" mayor, decidió no llevársela

-No- Respondió seria

-¿No quieres saber?- Preguntó Eggman sorprendido

-Quiero, pero no voy a arriesgar la seguridad de mis amigos por una simple duda- Se cruzo de brazos

-Hmp, como quieras- Eggman se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su trabajo –Metal- Llamo y este asintió

Metal Sonic tomo a Mizu en brazos para sorpresa de esta, sacándola del lugar. Metal empezó a tocar de una manera algo indecente el cuerpo de Mizu, parecía buscar algo, esta grito algo sonrojada, retorciéndose hasta que Metal la soltó y ella se fue echando humo por las orejas, enojada y avergonzada de que una maquina la estuviera tocando –termino congelando un brazo de Metal-

Cuando Metal regreso al lugar de trabajo del Eggman, este le miro -¿Lo conseguiste?

Metal asintió y le mostró una púa azul que había sacado de entre la ropa de la chica

-Bien hecho- Sonrió

._**-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o**_

-¿Para que querría una púa de Sonic?- se preguntaba mientras volaba por encima de los árboles –será que… ¿¡Va a crear un clon!? ¡Oh no! ¡debo detenerlo! No quiero a otro Sonic merodeando por allí (¿?) –

Mizu se apresuro a ir a la fortaleza de Eggman lo mas rápido que sus alas le deban para enfrentar al viejo y decirle que no podía hacer un clon de Sonic –suponiendo que eso era lo que quería hacer-

Se escabullo por un pequeño, mínimo y prácticamente invisible agujero –el cual Eggman siempre dejaba en el mismo lugar al construir sus fortalezas – entrando directamente al lugar de experimentos, donde vio la maquina que había visto unos momentos atrás, brillar con una intensa luz celeste que la segó por unos momentos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto consternada al ver son horror una silueta café salir tembloroso de la maquina ¿Es que de verdad Eggman había creado un clon de Sonic? ¿Cómo? Ella no le había llevado la púa…

Bien, ahora comprendía porque Metal Sonic la había tocado de esa manera –había pasado la mañana jugando con Sonic, era normal que tuviera alguna púa en su ropa-

Busco a Eggman con la mirada, mas no lo encontró. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió al escuchar a Orbot y a Cubot gritar, mientras que Bokkun precia asustado al ver a la figura café tirada en el suelo. Era un erizo… con las mismas ropas de Eggman

-¡Señor!- Grito Cubot asustado, zarandeando levemente al erizo

_"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Dijo Señor?"_

-Doctor, háblenos por favor- Exclamo Orbot intentando ayudar al erizo

-¿Doctor?- Pregunto Mizu empezando descender hasta quedar de pie frente al erizo café.

-Agh- Se escucho una voz aterciopelada y algo ronca provenir del erizo en el suelo, quien se ponía de pie con dificultad -¿Qué paso? –

-Oye ¿estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada al escuchar los quejidos de dolor del erizo

-¿Tu? ¿Por qué diablos estas aquí, gata?- Pregunto con cierto enojo –Se supone que te habías ido-

_**Gata…**_

Así la llamaba **Eggman**

Era imposible

-_¿Eggy_?- Preguntó pasmada -¿e-eres tu?- Trago saliva

-¿Ah? Claro que soy yo, idiota ¿Quién mas?- El erizo arqueo una ceja

-Doctor funciono- Exclamo Orbot alegremente

-¿Funciono?- Eggman se observo las manos, tocando su cuerpo para verificar si era cierto y efectivamente, se había convertido en un erizo

Mizu miraba completamente maravillada la nueva apariencia de Eggman ¿Realmente era el? Era un erizo café con un color mas oscuro adornaban sus puntas, la ropa le quedaba bastante grande, tenía una pelusa café oscura en el pecho y unos hermosos –si hermosos- ojos azules. Trago saliva, debía admitir que se veía condenadamente guapo en esa forma ¿Cómo es que un viejo con forma de huevo puede verse tan bien como erizo?

-¡Ahahaha!- Exclamo victorioso -¡Funciono!-

-Oh Doctor- Llamo Cubot embelesado – Se ve tan guapo de erizo-

-Cierto, debería quedarse así para siempre- Comento Orbot, igual de embelesado que Cubot

Metal Sonic asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con los otros robots. Bokkun se acerco curioso a Eggman y repentinamente lo abrazo, desprendiendo un montón de corazones

-Ohh que guapo- Dijo Bokkun

Cubot, Orbot y Metal Sonic fueron y acariciaban a Eggman erizo, parecían enamorados de la nueva apariencia de Eggman

-¡Aléjense idiotas!- Grito alejándolos a todos –Esto es solo temporal, ahora déjenme en paz- Gruño, definitivamente, el era Eggman

-Eggy- Llamo tímidamente Mizu, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Qué?- Respondió de mala gana, mirándola

Ella se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué querías convertirte en erizo?- Pegunto

-A ver si comprendo porque demonios nunca puedo atrapar a Sonic- Se cruzo de brazos

-Y… ¿Ya lo comprendes?- Ladeo la cabeza curioso

Eggman se quedo en silencio unos momentos, pensativo sobre la pregunta de Mizu. Pero no, nada

_Estaba en blanco_

-No- Respondió sin mas, algo enojado –Mejor lo revierto, volvere a mi forma huma…-

Eggman callo de golpe al ver que sus robots destruian la maquina que lo había convertido en erizo - ¿¡Que demonios hacen!?- Pregunto horrorizado

-¡No dejaremos que vuelva a su forma original, doctor!- Grito Bokkun con una inmensa sonrisa

-Se ve mejor, así- Dijeron Orbot y Cubot en unísono

Eggman tenía ganas de matarlos, pero antes de poder gritar obscenidades, Mizu coloco una mano en su hombro

-Vamos, no te enojes, después de todo, puedes construir otra ¿no? Además, te vez muy guapo- Sonrió con ternura

Eggman se sonrojo levemente "¿Por qué diablos me sonrojo?" Se aclaro la garganta y dejo Salir un pesado suspiro. Ella tenía razón, lo malo era que se quedaría mas tiempo en esa forma, tal vez no era tan malo, después de todo, si se quedaba así un tiempo, tal vez podría comprender como pensaba los zoomorofos, aun así, le enojaba que hallan destrozado su maquina

**_.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o_**

-¡Eggy!- Grito Mizu mientras se le tiraba encima con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¡Ahrg!- Exclamo este al ser derribado -¡Joder, Mizu! ¿¡Cuantas veces piensas hacer eso!?- Gruño

-Lo siento, es que en esa forma me es imposible no querer abrazarte- Bromeo ella con una risita

Ivo termino sonrojándose un poco y gruñendo. No estaba acostumbrado a los "halagos", incluso Sonic, cuando vio su nueva forma le recomendó quedarse así de por vida ¿Tan mala era su otra forma? Realmente eso no le importaba, pero no quería quedarse como un animal de por vida

-Aléjate- Ordeno y ella obedeció sin rechistar, aun con esa sonrisa

Las visitas de Mizu al laboratorio eran mas frecuentes, pero no todos los días. Cada vez que ella iba, el intentaba hacer una maquina para volver a ser humano, pero Mizu en complicidad con Orbot, Cubot y Metal Sonic lo evitaban destruyendo sus maquinas o llevándolo lejos de su área de experimentos, era escenas realmente cómicas

**_Bueno_**

Ahora era Ivo The Hedgehog –así lo denomino Amy al verlo, pues no podían seguir llamándolo Eggman- un erizo atractivo pero con un muy mal genio, además de ser un científico malvado –si, claro-

¿Ahora que harás Ivo? Realmente a la gente le gusta tu nueva forma (¿?)

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_.._

_._

_En mi opinión, Eggman debería quedarse así de por vida xD_

_¡Deben ir a ver la galería de Midowko! Es realmente genial, ella creo a Ivo The hedgehog y se ve tan asfjhfkgfjkgfjk (?_

_Según yo, así Ivo se convirtió en Erizo, claro que la participación de mi personaje es aleatoria, ella no participo realmente en ello pero aun así la integre._

_Mizu suele visitar a Eggman para molestarlo, no es su aliada, pero tampoco su enemiga, solo lucha contra el cuando destruye alguna ciudad o algo por el estilo _

_Espero que les guste_

_Otra cosa ¿Saben quien cumple año hoy? _

_¡Nuestra escritora Vee Sky! _

_[Olvide el nombre que tiene ahorita, pero debe saber quien es xD]_

_Att: Mizu_


End file.
